


Down the Hill and Up the Mountain

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: 0 to 100, Blow Jobs, Farran Has A Dirty Mouth, Flowers, Heavy Petting, I did not, M/M, Smut, and then my friend started writing a fic, and well guess im stuck here again, farran just wants to look for flowers, he finds something else instead, i got tired so i straight up wrote some smut, i heard this show is gettin a second season, i mean i was plannin on fleshing something out but then, im so tired, its 4am, probs - Freeform, probs ooc but oh well, pwp?, when i woke up this morning i told myself i was going to do homework, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To be fair, while he knew the elf was supposed to be nearby, he also did assume that during the night he would also be asleep, but fate had a funny way of doing things, and Tidus, for one, was definitely not asleep.the summary sounds fancy buts thats literally what he does





	Down the Hill and Up the Mountain

It wasn't unusual, to go out while the girls were asleep to look for herbs and other plants that could only thrive under the night sky, that blossomed only when the moon shined over the land. No, it was perfectly normal, and Farran had long gotten used to it. Besides, it was nice to traverse through the forest where most creatures were asleep, the usual pitter patter of activity tuned out to soft hums, faint breaths, and intermittent chirps.

The night was alive, in its own way that could soothe a soul that was no stranger to the darkness.

That being said, it wasn't like Farran sneaked out every night like some hoodlum, a rascal looking for trouble. He did enjoy his sleep, thank you very much, but that night was a super blood moon, and that meant for an even more select group of plants to blossom that night. Those nights were the most special and unique, and though elves were effectively immortal, he had seen few and far inbetween of such nights.

Some plants could only mature under the light of a supermoon, others only under a blood moon, and while both could grow under a super blood moon, there were also fewer and more rare ones that could only develop under the guidance of a super blood moon.

Those were the plants that Farran planned to search for. Luckily for him, there was a species that could only grow near dragons.

Unfortunately for Farran, the dragons were also away on migration. But luck struck again! He knew exactly where they were!

But of course it wouldn't be easy to get to. It was molting season, so they would at Hot Springs Cave, which would be impossible to get to by foot in time for the blood half of the super blood moon. That only left one option…

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Farran whispered to himself, taking out one of the new fangled contraptions Aira made with Emily's help. It had two wheels, pedals, a seat, and handlebars and it just screamed "DANGEROUS" to him, despite having been taught how to ride one when Emily showed them all how to. It unnerved him, and after that fateful day, he vowed to never touch the thing again(why would they need to anyway? They had DRAGONS).

Then molting season hit and Farran realized he had things to do, places to be, and no dragon companion to help him out. Talk about unlucky.

He mounted the bike, on top of a hill and leaning a bit on the side that still had his foot firmly on the ground. At that angle he felt like a dog lifting his leg to pee, but of course he had no future plans to do that anytime soon.

"I can do this." Farran chanted softly to himself. "I can do this. Not the peeing part, that would really put a damper on my plans- what am I even saying why am I trying to explain myself- no, nevermind, just going to stop right there." he sighed.

"Here goes noth-ING...!" Farran yelped, trying to keep quiet as he gripped the handlebars until his knuckles turned white and the 'bike' (as Emily called it) swerved around dangerously.

"You sto-o-ah-ah-aH-P it r-r-r-ight no-o-o-o-ow!" Farran's voice broke as he made it to the bottom of the hill. He was at the bottom, of course, but the bike had no plans on stopping anytime soon, only having accelerated in speed on the way down and deciding that zooming over rocks was a fantastic idea. That only made the goosebumps pop on Farran's skin and pricks of anxiety pinch and bite at his body, and break his voice as if he were speaking into a fan, except that fan was inside him and vibrating his entire body.

Several hours later, Farran found himself at his desired destination. Out of breath, he miraculously managed to stop the two wheeled device at the entrance, setting it on the ground, before traversing around.

Never again was he going to ride a bike up a mountain again. If going down a hill was scary, then going up a mountain was tough. But whatever comes up must go down, and Farran was not looking forward to the ride down, especially when the mountain path was longer and steeper.

He grimaced, and pushed the thought aside. That was a problem for Future Farran.

He pulled the map out of his bag and opened it. "So according to the map, I should be in the right spot. That means... The flowers should be blooming soon." Farran nodded to himself. "And I made it right before the super blood moon. Perfect! Now all I have to do is find them... If I were a blood moondragon blossom where would I bloom..."

The answer, as it always was, was usually towards the light source. Of course, that wasn't to say there weren't plants that blossomed or could blossom without the light or at least being directly in it, but that wasn't his goal (though it did make him wonder if there were any that were specific for a super blood moon, but that'd have to wait until the next super blood moon).

His goal also wasn't to have found what he stumbled upon that moment, but that night just seemed to have a way with bringing to light things he wasn't looking for, like other ultra rare plants that weren't blood moondragon blossoms(which were not plants with animosity as the name would suggest(he hoped)). Oh, and Tidus.

To be fair, while he knew the elf was supposed to be nearby, he also did assume that during the night he would also be asleep, but fate had a funny way of doing things, and Tidus, for one, was definitely not asleep.

No, instead he was doing funny things to Farran, and he didn't even know it.

Firstly, Tidus was in a small alcove in the mountainside, surrounded by large stones on either side of him, which would have made for a perfect hiding spot, except the bright and soon to be reddening moonlight was directly on him in his seated position, allowing for the still closed blossoms around the blue haired man to glisten and waver slightly in the mountainside breeze that also had Tidus shivering.

Secondly, though still closed, the surrounding flora gave the water elf an almost ethereal look, the closed blue petals shimmering like crystal waters on a beautiful sunny day (the irony did not slip by Farran, but he could not being himself to snort at the revelation). The moonlight shone on his smooth brown skin, almost melting on him. And there was a whole lot of skin.

Farran gulped. Yep, that was skin all right. Lot's of it. Plenty to go around- he should really stop before his phrasing got any weirder.

Back on subject, more or less, Farran let his gaze guiltily graze the figure up and down, then was hit with realization and spun right back around, face ablaze with embarrassment and other conflicting feelings he really didn't want to even try and identify. What was he doing?

A long drawn out moan reached his ears, and his face warmed up faster than Johnny's hottest oven. 

He noted, with increasing and equal mortification and frustration, that his face wasn’t the only place his brain decided to send blood to. Soon enough, he found himself with uncomfortable pants, and then promptly decided that staring at a rock was a good idea, any other brighter idea promptly flying out the window as well as probably his sanity. 

A few more moments passed like that, few torturous moments full of only heavy breathing (heavy breathing that Farran was increasingly becoming more convinced might also be his) and not so discreet squelching sounds in the too quiet night, until the next moan broke into the air in the form of a name. 

“F-Farran…!”

Farran felt betrayed at just how much harder he got, of course after he got over his initial shock. His dick, however, had no qualms nor any care at Farran’s distress or frozen state, because it was snug as a bug. Maybe a little too snug. It really wanted escape. Farran, however, had very different thoughts on that.

“T-Tidus?!” Farran’s next reflex, of course, was to look back behind the giant stone that has been separating them for the last 10 seconds, to see Tidus in all his glory. He didn’t think his face could get any warmer. He, of course, was wrong as usual. It felt like Azari had set him aflame with a million suns, but there was no Azari and no suns so it was entirely him.

He also couldn’t believe that his resolve as ambiguous as it was, broke in 10 seconds, but to be fair he hadn’t been expecting Tidus to simply say it in his throes of passion. For a moment, he thought Tidus had figured him out, but if the look on Tidus’s face had anything to say, he hadn’t actually expected Farran to be there either. And if he hadn’t… Then…

Suddenly there was a big elephant in the room neither of them was addressing as they both stared at each other in a silent competition on whose face could get redder faster.

After what felt like an eternity of gawking (he wasn’t sure how long it really was), it occured to Farran that maybe he should be man up and be respectful enough to let Tidus gather his bearings, and then-

And then what? What would happen next? What  _ should _ happen next? Would they talk? Would they lie? Would they pretend it never happened? Would they act different around one another? Would they avoid each other? Would their friendship become ruined? Farran didn’t want that to happen, but he wasn’t sure where the line was between reality and his own crazy delusions of what may happen, but either way they left a heavy ugly feeling in his gut.

“Farran?!”

Then, something incredible happened. Thin ropes of pearly white shot up all over Tidus’s chest, dripping off his pecs and smearing onto his well toned abs. His body shuddered and his eyes had become half lidded in faint awareness but overwhelmed by his moment of pleasurable climax, then slumped, and his eyes flitted away, not looking at Farran. Or not able to look at him, Farran realized. Maybe Tidus was an unsure and nervous as he was, maybe-

“Oh gods.” Tidus muttered. “I’m so sorry- you weren’t supposed to see that- gods I’m so sorry.” Tidus rambled. “You must be disgusted, I wouldn’t blame you, I’m sorry-”

Farran’s eyes widened in shock. He wasn’t sure what kicked him into action, but he knew he had to do something, because Tidus had nothing to apologize for-

His hands made contact with Tidus’s shoulders, and Farran was momentarily surprised at how warm they were, but he didn’t have time to marvel at the wonders of the elven body, and instead lowered himself to be face to face, er face to cheek, with Tidus, forcing himself to not get distracted with the warm cum painting Tidus’s body- BAD FARRAN.

“Tidus, Tidus. Stop. You have nothing to apologize for- if anything I should be the one apologizing.” Farran said, softly but firmly.

“What…”

“No, listen.” Farran commanded. “You have nothing to apologize for, because you did nothing wrong. I’m the one who walked in on you.”

“But you must be disgusted!” Tidus protested, turning to face Farran in the eyes.

“I’m not!”

“You’re only saying that because you’re nice! Because we’re friends! But friends shouldn’t-”

“But I’m not!” Farran said, louder. “And I can prove it!”

“Prove it-!?” Tidus started, but was interrupted by Farran taking one of his (warm) hands in his own, and placing it right on his crotch.

“See? Feel that?” Farran whimpered slightly at the touch. “I’m not disgusted at all. Really, you should be the one who’s feeling disgusted. I was just listening to you this whole time and I just… Got like this.” Farran cast his glance away. “Do you believe me now?”

Though he couldn’t see him, Farran could feel Tidus’s gaze, and felt his face warm again (when had he cooled down?). Seconds passed without either of them saying a word, then Tidus moved his hand, but didn’t remove it. Farran groaned at the touch, but didn’t dare move.

“Wh-at?” Farran breathed.

“C-can I?” Tidus asked. Farran could hear his gulp. The hand on his began to knead at the spot and Farran groaned, slumping slightly and arching into that hand.

“Y-yes,  _ anything _ , g-gods, don’t sto-ah-p.” Farran answered. He wasn’t sure what Tidus was thinking, but he’d be damned if Tidus thought Farran wanted to stop.

So Tidus complied. Before Farran knew it, he could feel Tidus’s warm lips just graze his own, could feel his breath ghost his skin with his next few words.

“Tell me to stop, push me away, and I’ll stop, immediately.”

Then Tidus closed the miniscule space between them before Farran could finish processing his words, but once they caught up with him, his mind took that more as a threat than reassurance. Gods, he didn’t want this to stop  _ at all _ .

So, he responded by melting into the kiss, moaning into it as he continued to be fondled and-  _ oh _ . Tidus’s hand was just magic.

Then, Tidus flipped them over so Farran was on his back and hoo boi, Farran had no problem with being in this position. Especially with Tidus’s lips still on him, almost bruising them, and soon enough nipping and pulling at his bottom lip, and Farran complied by opening his mouth just a little more, enough for Tidus to delve in his warm velvety tongue and draw out more moans from Farran, moans that should have embarrassed him but all his mind could think then was  _ Tidus Tidus Tidus TidusTidus- _

And then came the warm hands that  began to climb up under his shirt, leaving no spot untouched, but abandoning his dick that triggered a whine to escape his throat. He didn’t have to worry, however, as one of Tidus’s thighs rose up between his legs just as those warm hands reached and began to play with his nipples- and Farran was  _ keening _ with desire and all he could do was grasp at Tidus’s back, his fingers tracing over the strong muscles endlessly.

The Tidus withdrew his lips from Farran’s, a thin string of saliva barely connecting them before Tidus leaned down and kissed the edges of his lips before heading downwards to his jawline, the lower and lower down his neck and to the juncture just right before his neck and shoulder met, and began to kiss one spot, before beginning to nibble, And Farran gasped out Tidus’s name, pulling the taller man closer, begging for more in ways other than speaking.

“Yes yes yes- oh gods don’t  _ stop _ .” Farran moaned, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. His legs rose instinctively, though only one could semi wrap around Tidus, but it allowed for just enough to provide some more friction, just a little more relief, before a thought struck him and he immediately pulled back. At that, Tidus responded, pulling back to look at his face, shock and worry filling his features.

Tidus was so attentive that Farran felt a little bad for making him feel worried. Just a little. He really had something to say.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Farran so eloquently said, pushing himself up. “I want to feel you- nothing in the way. Please.” Farran began pulling at the hems of his clothes. “More. I-ah!”

Tidus, once Farran loosened this shirt just enough, pulled it upwards and off Farran in one swift and decisive movement, exposing Farran’s chest to the crisp night air, his nipples hardening as cool air passed over them. Then he quickly went to work on Farran’s pants, hesitating for a moment before looking back up.

“Are… you sure? I just want to make sure but how far do you want to go-”

“Tidus I swear to the gods if your dick isn’t in me soon I’m going to go crazy.” Farran interrupted, letting his gaze lewdly check out Tidus’s body, and most noticeably at his now hardening cock. It was an impressive length, easily bigger than anything Farran had put in himself before, and definitely much bigger than his fingers, and while it should have worried him just a bit all he could feel was a sense of  _ want _ and  _ desire _ and if Tidus didn’t fuck him soon, he was just going to have to fuck himself on that cock. He didn’t think he ever felt so turned on, but that’s probably what getting it on with the hot guy who also happened to be his crush for the past couple hundred years would do to him.

Gods, he didn’t think this would ever happen, but now that it was… He wanted it  _ bad _ .

“Yeah, right.” Tidus’s voice croaked, and continued on his mission to take off Farran’s pants and make quick work of those, his underwear, and his boots, casting them aside. “I can work with that, but  _ are you- _ ”

“If you finish that sentence with what I think you’re about to say I’m going to flip us over, make you watch me finger myself open, and ride you all night long, all while not allowing you to touch me.” Farran growled. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Tidus responded, then bent down, giving Farran a clear and concise view of his back, muscles and all, up to his beautifully shaped ass that hung high in the air as he began to lap at the base of Farran’s dick, gazing at it with half lidded eyes like it was the best sweet treat he had ever had. Farran groaned, a hand moving to grasp loosely at Tidus’s hair, the other barely supporting him as he struggled to stay seated upwards, but it was like Tidus was trying to suck his soul out of his dick and  _ succeeding _ and gods if Tidus kept this up with his deliciously sinful tongue then he definitely wasn't going to last much longer. That much was certain.

“Sh-shit, Tidus. I’m gonna- soon. Not yet, not until you’re inside me. T-tidus…” Farran moaned, grasping a little more harshly at the silky blue strands his fingers were currently buried in.

But Tidus, being the little shit he secretly was inside, instead looked him straight in the eye, which made Farran’s cock throb, and went to place the head of Farran’s cock in his mouth, daintily licking at it, at the precum beading at the top, then full on taking the entire length, downing it inch by inch like a champ. 

“T-Tidus!” Farran whimpered. “I’m not gonna- UH” his fingers grabbed a little tighter, a little more urgently, weakly pulling to get him off, but Tidus wasn’t taking any of that, and instead began to bob. Farran wanted to thrust into that sweet velvety warmth, so tempted, but Tidus pinned his hips down, leaving him helpless to Tidus’s tantalizing performance.

And all Farran could do was little more than gasp and kreen, becoming a little more vocal, a little more louder, knowing that his voice would be the only thing that could be heard, echoing against the stone walls and into the forest, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

Then Tidus began to swallow in expertly timed intervals and Farran cried out in ecstasy, toes curled at the intense feeling, the warm coil in his gut tightening with every bob, every thrust, every lick.

“T-Tidus-! I’m gonna! I’m-!” Farran moaned loudly, tugging one last time at Tidus’s hair before overwhelming pleasure took over, and the searing coil snapped and all he could see was  _ white _ . “ **_TIDUS_ ** !”

And Tidus kept going, swallowing with every pump, and as he pulled back, just a little bit of cum got on his lip, but Tidus looked Farran straight in the eye, smirked, and licked it, slowly, before that white covered tongue disappeared back into his mouth and Farran could only watch as Tidus’s Adam’s apple moved in tandem with his swallow. He should have not found that as hot as he did, but everything that made him, well, him, betrayed him, and if weren’t for that fact he literally  _ just came _ he was absolutely certain just the sight of that would have gotten him hard.

“Oh sweet Gaia.” Farran slumped over. “If anyone was nearby they definitely heard me. Gods, I can only hope there are no  _ birds _ around.” 

“Birds? Why’s that?” Tidus asked, moving himself upwards so he could be right next to Farran.

“Uh, hello? Aira gossips with them only like all the time when she isn’t off making some crazed contraption. I would rather not have someone I consider like a sister to me know about how you just gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had in  _ detail _ . I’m still trembling! Feel me!” Farran said, spreading his arms, then lying back with a small thump.

Tidus laid down with him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

“Mmm so I did a good job, hm?” Tidus smiled, nuzzling into the spot he had been biting into earlier. 

“Don’t get so smug yet, I know you’re still hard, but just wait until I get some feeling back into my, well, everything, then you’ll see how it feels.” Farran sighed, leaning into Tidus.

“Mmm, actually, I touched myself while I was blowing you, so I’m actually…” Tidus admitted.

“Well.” Farran said. “Guess we’ll wait together, because there’s no way we’re leaving until your dick is in my ass and I’m certifiably creamed.”

“Oh my gods, where did you even learn to talk like that.” Tidus groaned.

“Hey, it’s your fault. Since I started crushing on you and you started becoming the star of my fantasies, I had to figure some things out.” Farran said. “Besides you can’t get on my case for having a dirty mouth- you literally just had my dick in your mouth.”

“Fair enough- oh hey, is the moon turning reddish to you? And now that I’m really looking at it, has it always been that big?” Tidus asked.

Farran froze.

“Shoot, the flowers!”

**Author's Note:**

> ayy 4:20 (AM, oops)


End file.
